Forbidden
by Batteryhead
Summary: When Gohan discovers feelings for Trunks, will he give into his desires or society? YAOI!if you do not approve of this content...don't read
1. Chapter 1

It was another one of those "extra training sessions" I had asked for. I think we both knew that we didn't need a work out but he humored me, I suppose he thought that I was being paranoid, but the truth was that I was very...fond of fighting my lavender-haired friend. Almost since I hit puberty I've been attracted too him, though he was very young when that happened. Now, he is a teen and I am an adult and I can't help but love him. These fights kept me company at night when I need it. The thought of his moaning and groaning and grunting and panting while we fight usually accompany a bottle of lotion in keeping me entertained.

He panted as he got up from a punch I hadn't realized I had thrown. I offered my hand and he took it, standing heavily. He bent over with his hands on his knees and coughed. "I...I think we should take a bit of a break."

I smiled. That was a very interesting position, but I had to get my mind out of the gutter. "Alright I know a lake near here we can get a drink and just relax for a while." The smile that graced his beautiful face left me smiling too.

When we arrived I scooped up water with both of my hands and took a sip before splashing the rest over my sweaty face. I shook the water from my eyes then looked over at Trunks who was doing the same. When he wiped the cool liquid from his face and smiled at me I laughed and pushed him into the lake. I had to hide the evil smirk I knew would appear from seeing him in that state. He had shed his shirt long ago, his face was wet, and his hair, darkened by the water, was plastered to his cheeks in a way that was so innocent and cute that it was erotic.

He stood up in the water and shook off like a dog. He reached for my leg to pull me in but I was too quick for him. I ran about ten feet away to the edge of a forest surrounding the lake we were at. I quickly disposed of my shirt then, smiled at him. I got a running start and jumped. Yelling like a little kid, I landed right on him.

My teeth connected oddly with something. I stood up and pushed lightly on my teeth to see if any were loose. When I was sure that all of my choppers were in place, I looked around for what I had hit. I gasped when I saw Trunks holding his bleeding shoulder with a grimace of pain plastered on his face. 'Damn'. I eased his hand off his shoulder to inspect the damage. Wincing, Trunks looked over at me. "Damn, Gohan." He looked at the wound and half smiled. "Ya did one hell of a number on me."

I shook my head. I stepped forward to get a bit of a closer look. "You know if you need it bandaged we could go back to-" I slipped. My mouth collided with his shoulder once more, but not my teeth this time. My lips were pressed firmly to his skin, and I couldn't help but love it. I lingered a little while considering kissing his shoulder again, that is, if you could call what just happened a kiss. 'Well, if I do kiss him and he reacts badly I can always say I slipped again. Yea, that's what I'll do.' So, I did. I lightly touched my lips to the skin directly left of the wound.

"G-Gohan?.."

'Damn, he probably is thinking I'm odd about now.' I lifted my head away from him, a bit reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I sli-" His lips cam crashing against mine. My eyes widened and I froze. I couldn't move a muscle. I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him back, but I couldn't.

He pulled away, a shocked, scared look in his eyes. I then watched as he ran.

I finally gained power over my body and chased after him. At first I stayed a little behind him hoping he would stop on his own. When he didn't I sped up and grabbed him by the arm, knocking him against a tree. He wouldn't look me in the eye. As a matter of fact I couldn't see his face at all. His head was turned at an odd angle so that his long hair curtained over his features so that I was blind to what was behind those lovely purple locks.

He tried to move but I held him where he was. I pushed my body flush against his to hold him steady. "Trunks, what was that?"

He mumbled something incomprehensible, and I screwed up my face in confusion. I held his chin lightly and urged him to face me. His face was flushed and splotched from what I could only guess were tears. His eyes didn't meet mine but it was better than before. I leaned my face closer to his. "What?"

He gulped audibly and closed his eyes. "A...a kiss..." He tried to run again but I held him in place, my hand still gripping his chin.

I smiled. "That's what I thought." I pressed my lips to his and I could hear him gasp as I closed my eyes.

It took him a moment but he closed his eyes and relaxed, tentatively kissing me back. I instinctively pushed my lips harder against his and smiled when he gasped. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth, hoping he would accept it.

When he slowly touched his tongue to mine I thought I would die. Our tongues became interlocked in a battle for dominance, easily won by me. 'Heaven' I thought, ' only heaven could taste this sweet.'

I held him tight and I felt his hands slip into my hair. He moaned as I ran my wandering hands down his chest and I decided not to go any further than that. It would be too much if I were to do any more. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. He was panting, lips swollen and cheeks red. I smiled and kissed him lightly once more before walking back to the lake to prepare to leave the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks

We'd been home for a few hours. Gohan, Goten and Goku had been living with my family and me. I can't say I'm complaining about having Gohan just across the hall. Capsule Corp got lonely a lot of the time. But…for a few months, I'd been doubting my ability to restrain myself. I'm pretty sure I loved Gohan.

After what happened at our little training session…I wasn't sure what to think. 'He kissed me. Mind you I kissed him first but, that's just as good as if he had been the first to make the move. I really do think I love him but, I'm not sure about him. What if he was just feeling lonely? What if he doesn't care but just wants little "favors"? ...What if it was all just a dream. What if I'm going to wake up any second now.'

We walked in together, a little earlier than usual but other than that, nothing had changed from the other times other than the fact that this time…I think we were more confused and overwhelmed than tired and exhausted as we usually were. I couldn't help but stare up at his slightly smiling mouth as we walked through the door.

I knew mom and dad wouldn't be home. Mom usually goes shopping on Wednesdays and she would usually take dad (kicking and screaming) with her. What I wasn't counting on was a note from Goku and Goten.

"Dear Gohan and Trunks,

Dad and I have gone out to train because I couldn't open the pickle jar. Don't laugh I'll know if you do.

..No really stop laughing, Gohan.

Anyways I think we'll be gone for at least two days from the way dad's acting.

See you then,

-Goten

P.S. I'll kill you if you tell Vegita."

Gohan's eyes were watering, he was laughing so hard and I can't say my laughing was any lighter. "Dumbass couldn't open a pickle jar!" The hysterical laughter was followed by a very awkward and very long silence. Neither of us knew what to say to each other. Finally just to break the silence I cleared my throat and informed Gohan that I needed a shower. As I was walking off he grabbed me by the arm and slammed me into the wall. At first I thought he was mad. Maybe he wanted the shower first? "Listen, man" I explained, "if you want the shower first-" his lips crushed against mine.

Gohan

I just lost control. The moment he said he needed a shower all my self control went out the window. Every possible image of every possible inch on his body, soaked with hot steaming water rushed through my head all at once along with the realization that I can touch him now…and I snapped.

I pushed him hard against the wall and he must have thought I needed to bathe too because he went into telling me I could have the shower. Before he could finish his sentence I was all over him. Screw self control this was too good. I kissed him hard and let my hands and fingers study every inch of his muscular body. Somehow it was even better than the first time. I covered his mouth with my own and completely dominated. He was more than happy to oblige my wandering tongue and battle it in his mouth. His arms slid over and under my thin shirt and mine did the same to also scantily clad torso. I left his mouth and I could have sworn he whimpered in protest. I paid no mind and roamed down his neck with him mouth and tongue. His protest ended shortly after I began to nibble and lick at his pulse. He gasped and a smirked. I thought it couldn't get any better until he broke away and informed me that _we_ needed a shower. I smiled and followed him into the bathroom. I knew I wouldn't be able to take him there but we could still have a little fun right?


End file.
